This invention relates generally to textured paper and in particular to methods of puffing paper to produce a decorative pattern including the puffed paper itself.
The prior art methods of creating textured paper include the use of patterned calendered rollers which emboss the decorative pattern into the paper either while the paper was in the wet pulp state or by heat and pressure after the paper is formed.
One method of puffing paper and other fibrous materials included the application of heat and pressure to a wet fabric material containing a puffing agent. Upon the sudden release of pressure in the manner of and explosion, the puffing agent vaporizes and expands carrying with it the fibers in the fabric material. Another method of puffing a fabric involves impregnating the fabric with a foaming compound which is activated using heat causing the foaming compound to expand carrying with it the fibers of the fabric.